The Brothers of Death
by The Blood Prince
Summary: A former warrior and paladin, both champions of their home cities fall to the power of the lich king. Now, cast out from his vigil, they must help the akatsuki get back home while destroying the corruption of the world. Warning: Hidan doesn't like to keep his thoughts to himself...
1. from dark to light

Disclaimer- I do not own World of Warcraft or Naruto (although that would be kinda cool)

* * *

Chapter 1- The Betrayal

Before the war at Lights Hope Chapel the Lich King chose 2 of his strongest death knights to receive additional training so they could later become his generals. They were trained even harder, pushed to the brink of death every time. The two knights, Dullahon and Dreldares, began to resent the Scourge and their master, so much so, that they eventually began destroying Scourge settlements and killing any and all Scourge in the process in the guise of Crusaders. However, Arthas was wise to their betrayal...

In the halls of Icecrown Citadel, Dreldares and Dullahon had finished the days training with Deathbringer Saurfang and began making their rounds through the citadel scouting for any intruders, when they heard their masters call ringing in their head.

"_**Dreldares, Dullahon, return to me at once. I have a very important matter to discuss with you two."**_

_****_"What do you think it will about this time brother?" Dullahon asked. "I'm not sure, but it's probably just another search-and-kill mission on some more crusaders." Dreldares answered. Something in him told him to be ready to fight, but he shrugged off the feeling and walked through the halls until he reached the Frozen Throne. They were greeted by the sight of three of their teachers, Blood Queen Lana'thel, Deathbringer Saurfang, and Professor Putricide, all standing with disgusted looks on their faces. Behind them was the Lich King, Arthas, who was standing with his sword drawn, glaring daggers at the two knights across the room.

"You called for us master?" Dullahon said, his battle sense going off, warning him of a coming threat.  
"**It's time you to pay for your treachery." **The Lich King said raising his sword and further enveloping the area in ice. "What are you talking about master? We've done nothing of the sort!" Dreldares yelled in defense. "Don't lie to us whelp!" Saurfang yelled. "We have seen your betrayal and I have been waiting to strike you down!" "Lord Saurfang, you don't know what you're talking about, we have always been loyal to the Scourge!" Dullahon lied, preparing for an attack. "**We know it was you two! The scorch marks from the Sulfuras hammer, and the precision strikes of Thunderfury, can only be caused by you! Now enough of this chatter, prepare to die!"** The Lich King yelled.

Arthas's sword came down with a powerful blow to Dullahon's sword, causing him to stagger backward. Saurfang rushed over and attempted too land a decapitating strike on Dreldares, who barely managed to block it with his hammer. "Just give up now while you can, it'll make this alot easier for you two!" As this was happening, Putricide had used one of his potions and transformed into a three armed abomination. "Good news everyone! the potion works. Oh, excuse me!" he and Lana'thel had ran over and delivered devastating blows to the two knights. "**Time to end this..." **Just then, Arthas raised his sword and runic power coursed from the hilt to the blade making it glow a dark blue. He struck both Dreldares and Dullahon in one swipe with a force so strong, it knocked them from the citadel."**You are no longer of use to me."** He said as the two knights fell off the edge. "Heh, I was hoping it'd be more of a challenge than that."

* * *

Dreldares owns Sulfuras and Dullahon owns Thunderfury, and when they say "brother", they mean brothers-in-arms, Dreldares is a Blood elf, and Dullahon is a Night elf


	2. The Journey Begins

Sorry that it's been so long since I've written anything but I've been focusing on doing school work and playing the game, but now I'm going to try to publish each week. None of the Akatsuki are dead in this story, and the biju are all still in their respective jinchūriki. Also, for story purposes, none of the main raid villains in WoW have died. Set in Shippudden.

Disclaimer – I do not own World of Warcraft or Naruto

Chapter Two- The Journey Begins

In the frozen wastes of Icecrown, a group of strangers wander aimlessly through the cold as they try to find their way back home. They each wore the same thing, a dark black cloak with blood red clouds. The one in the front with orange hair and piercings in his face was their leader. He look around with a cold stare, searching for any buildings or signs of life when in the distance, he spotted a large citadel with blue braziers and large strange skulls.

"Looks like my kind of place" the one with the red, three bladed scythe said, "let's check it out."

As the group got closer to the citadel, they noticed three things. The first being, that there was about a small army of horrible abominations and giant cadavers were patrolling the outside of the citadel. The second thing the noticed, was that there was a man clad in heavy, dark blue armor holding a sword ornamented with the same skulls as those on the citadel, staring them down waiting for them to make a move. The last thing they noticed was that there were two bodies laying in the snow, just out of sight of the patrolling monsters, and they appeared to still be breathing.

The raven haired one said, "Maybe we can try to get some answers out of them after we clear out these monsters."

Suddenly, the man with the orange mask lunged forward, grabbing the blonde one screaming.

"Sempai! Tobi is cold!"

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it, hm? If you haven't noticed Tobi, we're in the middle of a frozen waste land!"

As the two were fighting in the snow, the others advanced toward the citadel. As they drew closer, Arthas raised his sword and called down to the undead soldiers below. "**Minions of the Scourge, go now and destroy those who tread upon the masters' sanctum! Do not disappoint me…" **

Pein turned to face his screaming subordinates and said"Deidara, quit screwing around and cover us while we flank them."

Deidara did as he was told and started forming various animals with his explosive clay before one of them morphed into an owl large enough for him to ride. "Heh, this is gonna be a blast." He said as he dropped dozens of bombs down onto the oncoming army.

As the attack initiated, Itachi's eyes changed to its Mangekyō form as he began to incinerate undead by the dozens in a sea of black flame. The Hidan maneuvered around the charred bodies as he swung his scythe through rotten flesh and decrepit bones. "Ha ha ha! These guys are absolute pushovers! I bet I can mow down fifteen in a single swipe!"

His annoyed partner lazily looked over and smacked him upside his head. "Moron, look at your body, you'd be dead if it weren't for the fact that you're immortal. And by the way, you're only killing so many because they've already been either bombed or hit by fire that's hotter than the sun…"

"Hey, stop trying to ruin my mood asshole! I'm trying to at least have some damn fun while we're here."

"This isn't an amusement park, Hidan. As I'm sure you've already failed to noticed, you've been fighting the same group of monsters for the past eleven minutes…"

At first, Hidan looked confused by kakuzu's words but then he looked back and saw it was true. The same monsters he just cut down were being reformed and were charging back at him.

"Well son of a bitch, why didn't anyone tell me before I kept on wasting my time with these things?"

Deidara called down from the air "Because I thought it was funny to see keep hitting them and bragging about it without even noticing that you suck at killing monsters!"

"Hey fuck you, Deidara! Let's see you do a better job!"

At that moment, Deidara had barely managed to evade the giants' fist that was aimed at him. He dodged to the right and then flew up higher to drop bombs down on it. He thought his plan worked until a swarm of gargoyles began to chase him through the air. He was shocked at first to see that they not only could dodge his explosives, but also form lasers in their mouths, that was until it dawned on him that the monsters down below could also piece themselves back together and figured it shouldn't be that surprising.

"Hey, Sasori donna, a little help? I can't seem to out run these guys."

"Ugh…fine, lure them into my range. I'll wrap this up right now…"

As the group fell back, Sasori sent his puppet toward the advancing army. At first, Arthas was confused. Using a puppet to attack an army of Scourge? Moronic….that was of course up until the moment he heard the red head yell.

"Iron Sand Impalement!"

Arthas became infuriated as he watched an army of his soldiers being ripped apart and utterly destroyed by this mysterious attack. In all his time on the battle field, he's never seen a puppet be used for warfare or create a continuous string of black sand hard enough to shatter bone and crush an army.

The sounds of explosions and smell of charred flesh began to awaken the unconscious knights. They began to recall the events of their near death and immediately searched for a way to escape.

"Hey Dreldares?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said we could die if we ever thought of betraying them before we got stronger and should wait until then?"

"Yeah?"

"Well next time…LISTEN TO ME!"

"*Sigh*….Can you atleast stand? We can talk about this later if we can get away."

"Yeah I can…hey, do you smell that?"

As the two knights struggled to get up, they took notice of the battle field across from them. Burned flesh, shattered bones, bodies ripped to shreds, and snow covered in blood and black fire was everywhere in sight. As they continued to look at the scene before them, they noticed an orange haired man walking toward them followed by a group all dressed in similar wear.

"Hello, my associates and I are currently lost and trying to find our way home. If you could simply tell us how we could get back, we'll be on our way."

Dullahon and Dreldares couldn't believe what they had heard. This man was claiming to be lost and trying to get home, when in their wake they left a horror scene of mangled and burned bodies, right at the Lich King's doorstep. They glanced at each other and then back at the man to see if he was joking. They then concluded that by his looks and those of his "associates" that they were not the joking type.

"Well," Dullahon started "if you could tell us where it is you're trying to get to, I'm fairly certain we can tell you the way."

"We're trying to get back to Amegakure, the Hidden Rain Village."

"….I've never heard of that place in my entire life, and I'm over one thousand years old."

The group looked as though they would face palm at what they just heard. These people have never heard of the Hidden Rain Village, and one of them just claimed to be over 1000 years old….were they insane or just stupid?

"Ok then….let me see your map, I'm sure I can find it easily."

The group looked at the map as though it was a five headed, giant ant. None of it even remotely resembled the maps they've all seen millions of times. There were three continents, each with un-pronounceable names and strange markings on different sections.

"This is the world map right? Not some little imaginative place, or weird town map or something?"

"That's definitely the world map, I've never heard of where it is you claim to be from, but it sounds as though it's very far away."

Before Dullahon could add any insight to the conversation, he felt a very familiar presence approaching, Arthas. He could tell that Dreldares also sensed him by the way he had frozen in realization.

"We must go, now! We have to flee this place immediately!"

"Why the hell are so excited now?" Hidan asked "About a minute ago you were completely calm."

"There's now time for questions now, just run and follow us!"

Dullahon and Dreldares were able to call their horses from the shadow realm and several others as well. Konan looked to her partner to see if he had trusted them and wanted to follow them.

"Look, right now they're the only ones who might be able to get us home so we have no choice."

"Ok, if you can trust them, so can we."

With that, the Akatsuki mounted up on the strange looking horses that somehow materialized from shadows….all except Hidan who somehow managed to piss off his horse in the two minutes it took to decide to follow them.

"Hey you stupid horse, quit moving! You're really starting to annoy me now, now get your horse ass over here and let me on damn it!"

It took Kakuzu back handing Hidan and Dreldares reassuring the horse to finally leave from the citadel. As Dreldares looked back, he saw the large, heavily armored doors of the citadel creep open as the Arthas stepped out.

"**Go on, run. You'll return soon enough…"**

The group rode on, passing hundreds of thousands of Scourge on their way, barely escaping their wrath. They went on for what seemed like hours until they finally reached a settlement. As they neared the gate, Dreldares and Dullahon slipped back behind the group, un-noticed. As the Akatsuki passed through, medics started rushing over after seeing their wounds, however it was mostly Hidan's that got their attention.

Five of the medics quickly ran over to him with worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, you won't suffer for much longer, if we can close these wounds we can…"

The medic stopped, a look of horror on her face as she saw the last two of the group ride through the gate. The other medics and guardsmen also took notice of them, some in terror, others ready to defend their territory, as two of Arthas' most infamous knights rode into their settlement.


End file.
